


Rooftop Talks

by peachycarat



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Gina acts as Mary Jane obviously, Ricky Bowen is Spider-Man, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachycarat/pseuds/peachycarat
Summary: She knew him as Ricky Bowen, but as Spiderman, she knew him as a superhero she ran into once in awhile.But sometimes... Maybe Spiderman is what she needed.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	Rooftop Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting a fanfiction on this site. This is just a cute little Rina Spiderman AU that I couldn't get out of my head. I hope you all enjoy it.

Ricky was your average high school student.

He was smart, did his best to keep up his grades, would enjoy his free time the best way he could if he had any, and tried to always make it home on time.

That is, if he wasn't a secret full-time superhero.

"Listen, man," Ricky started behind his mask as he calmly walked towards the criminal while swinging a bottle of beer by the end of his web fluid. "I've had a terrible day. So I really recommend that you just put the gun and the money down, and we can all go about our day. That work for you?"

The burglar shakingly turned his gun from the store employee behind the counter to him and Ricky let out a small sigh of annoyance. "I really really don't want to have to knock you unconscious man. I'm tired. You're tired. I just wanna go home and you obviously have no idea how to use a gun, so are you sure you want to point that at me?"

"Sh-Shut up!" The robber yelled and Ricky sighed again behind his mask. At that, the robber fired a shot, but Ricky quickly dodged the bullet again.

"Come on! Do we really have to do this the hard way today? Do we? I'm trying to be a kind human being and give you mercy."

The robber fired another shot.

Ricky dodged it as he grumbled, "The hard way it is then."

He shot out web fluid out with a quick flick of his wrist and the gun was out of the robber's hand in 0.2 seconds, but it wasn't long before the burglar tried to land a hit on him and he dodged to the left. When the robber stumbled behind him, Ricky pinned him to the wall with his web fluid, sealing the man tightly with nowhere to run.

The robber struggled but failed to get out and Ricky snorted. "I tried to compromise with you earlier, man. I'm sorry. Also, side note - You might not want to point guns at people, especially if you don't know how to use them. It can get really dangerous. Got it? Okay, love ya."

As Ricky was about to walk out the store, he quickly turned around and said, "And the police should be on their way any second. Tell them Spiderman said hi."

With that, he swung out of the store, leaping from building to building until he found his way home and into his bed.  
…..

As most superhero teens, which was highly unlikely, Ricky had a wack sleep schedule, but this is where he met her.

The girl that he could only dream of.

"Ricky? Ricky?"

Ricky shot awake up from his desk in alarm. When his vision cleared, he looked around the room and furrowed his eyebrows. "Is-Is class over already?" he asked aloud to no one.

"Yes."

Ricky jumped again, turning around next to him to find a girl with curly dark brown, almost black, hair pinned up into a ponytail and brown skin. She smiled at him. "Class ended ten minutes ago, but you seemed tired, so I asked the teacher to let you rest."

Ricky looked surprised, running a hand through his wavy brown hair as he looked at her. "Um… Um, yeah, thanks. That's- I mean, I really appreciate that."

"And you let me borrow a pencil earlier as well. I wanted to return it."

He cast his eyes down at the blue mechanical pencil in her hand, and it was, in fact, his pencil that he wordlessly let her borrow when he noticed she couldn't find one. When he got a good look at her now, she was really… Pretty.

"Th-thanks, man. I mean, woman- I mean… I'm embarrassing myself, aren't I?" Ricky groaned.

The girl smiled at him, her brown eyes shining as bright as the sunlight beaming in the room. "Gina Porter."

"What?"

"Gina Porter. My name is Gina Porter."

"I'm, uh-"

"Ricky Bowen. I know," she chuckled as she stood up from her desk, gathered her things, and placed them within her bag before slipping the bag onto her back.

Ricky furrowed his eyebrows. "How did you-"

"It's carved into your desk," she told him.

With that, she left the room and Ricky found himself staring into nowhere. He didn't know whether to be amazed or perplexed.

All he knows is that this was where his infatuation started.  
…..

Ricky hated nothing more than having to leave to fight in the middle of his homework. Yeah, he could have it done fast if he wanted to, but sometimes he'd like to be like every other teen and sit and scroll through his phone for a good hour before actually starting it as well.

When he landed down on top of a car, he squinted at the person in the middle of the fight, not looking scared or confused as most citizens, but determined as she twirled a long ribbon of all things, ready to fight the oncoming weird radioactive human monster coming her way.

In a panic, Ricky quickly swiped up the citizen and as he got a good look at her, he gasped. "Gin- I mean, good citizen, that is dangerous! You could've died!"

Gina nodded in agreement. "Yes, but-"

"Ma'am, I would feel better if you left the saving to me, your friendly neighborhood Spiderman," Ricky said behind his mask. He landed them on a rooftop. "That was dangerous."

He noticed the ribbon in her hand was gone, but her apparel was… Interesting. She was in black tights and a short sleeved black shirt with sneakers. Her outfit almost looked like-

A dancer.

He had seen his friend, Nini, wear attire similar to this for the dance classes she took for theater. 

She danced.

"Maybe get here on time next time then," Gina smiled playfully at him and Ricky was sure he felt his heart skip a beat, but maybe that was his spider senses going off instead.

"Just-Just be careful next time, ma'am. And get home safely as well. You might want to-"

"I know how to get home, Spidey," Gina said.

"Right! You live here! Um… Take care, ma'am!"

As Ricky leaped through the skies, there was only one thing on his mind.

She likes to dance.  
…..

As the weeks went on, Ricky got to know the girl who sat next to him in class a lot more. This was her first time staying at a school for almost a year the last few years of her life and she was interested in dancing professionally one. Sometimes they would study together outside of class if she had the time and he had started to invite her to their lunch table with the rest of his friends. He found out she was friendly, sweet, and loved to bake as well - Using recipes she found on youtube.

It was routine as well for her to ask him for a pencil until one day, he didn't know what overcame him, but he called out, "G-Gina!"

She turned around, her lips forming an 'o' as she looked at him in curiosity for his question. "Would you… Wanna go to a movie… Sometime?"

"Us?"

"... Yeah."

"Really?"

"I mean, we're friends, right? I just wanted to invite you because I noticed that you always go straight home. Not that that's a bad thing, but it would be fun… The two of us or some of my other friends… Sometime?"

A smile etched onto her face. "I'd love to."  
…..  
The day they out for that movie, Ricky had to leave in the middle of it because of a store robbery nearby. They were holding the other customers hostage and he let out curses of frustration in his head as he told Gina in the middle of the movie, "I'm sorry, Gina, but I have to go. My uh… My mother??? Said she isn't feeling well and wants me to go pick her up medicine."

He saw her face fall slightly and he felt guilty. Just as he was about to make a rushed promise to make up for the movie, Gina said, "It's okay. Do you want me to go with you-"

"No!" Ricky said too fast. "I mean, no-no, you have to stay and enjoy the movie so you can tell me what happened."

She gave him an odd look but said, "Okay… I hope your mother feels better."

"Thanks."

On his way to the scene, he cursed out loud as he swung through the city. Criminals had the worst timing and he was really going to have to sit them down and tell them what times they were allowed to rob a store and what times they weren't.

He finished up quickly, not really in the mood to play with the criminals and rile them up until they decided they wanted to take out a gun. "You guys ruined my outing with my friend. Just so you know," he told them bitterly.

As he swung in the sky on his way home, he saw Gina walking through the streets. He felt bad for having to leave her at the theater by herself, so he decided to make up for it. He grabbed a rose from a flowerpot of an apartment balcony and started walking the rooftops at her pace.

"What is a lady doing walking out like this by yourself?" he smiled playfully, though she could not see it.

Gina looked up in surprise before a smile settled on her face. "I, uh… My date had to go."

Date…, Ricky thought, a small blush crossing his face, She thought it was a date.

"So here I am left for you to entertain me," she laughed and Ricky was sure her laugh was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. "Just came back from a crime scene?"

Ricky pretended to be in shock. He gasped sarcastically. "How did you know?"

She let out another laugh. "Your suit tells a whole story. Also, it's hard to miss you swinging through the sky."

"You noticed me before I noticed you?"

Gina shrugged as she stuffed her hands in the pocket of her jacket. "Maybe.

"You're just observant, aren't you?"

"I am. You got me," Gina laughed once again. Her face then fell slightly. "It's just that… I've never really had friends before, so sometimes it felt better to just observe the others around me. I have moved a lot, so eventually you start to think, who needs friends when you could just be alone? You can never truly be close to someone if you don't get to stay long enough."

Ricky's face faltered. Gina had mentioned this to him at school before, but he had never known this was how she had felt. He wanted to be there for her always. He wanted to be her friend. She deserved to have friends.

He knew what it felt like to be alone and feel like everyone close to you was leaving…

"There is this one boy, though," Gina had started. "His name is Ricky and… I really like him. I've never had friends before, so… This is new. Of course, I'm pretty sure he's tired of me asking for pencils in class." She laughed.

You can ask for as many pencils as you'd like, he thought.

"This… This Ricky dude sounds like a pretty sweet person then. I'm sure he enjoys being friends with someone as great and pretty as you." 

"Pretty?"

Ricky's whole face turned red as he realized what he had just said. "As most of the girls in this world of course! They all have a beauty that… Shines inside and outside?"

Gina stopped in the middle of her tracks and blinked at him before another angelic laugh left her mouth. "Did you just make that up?" she choked.

"Kind of?" Ricky admitted sheepishly.

"You should put it in a book or in a song. The girls, including me, would love it," she told him as her feet started moving again.

Ricky let out his own laugh. "I'll consider that, ma'am. I'm good on the guitar."

"Are you now?"

"I'll prove it to you one of these days."

Finally, the reached what Ricky assumed was Gina's house and before she went in, she said, "Goodnight, Spidey. "She smiled once more before going in the house.

Ricky's heart skipped a beat once again as he slowly replied to no one, "Goodnight, ma'am…"  
…..

A few days later, Ricky noticed something strange about Gina. She didn't ask him for a pencil, she said she wasn't hungry when he asked her to sit with him again at lunch, and she refused to say anything when he had asked her was everything okay.

Ricky had never seen Gina look so down before and he wanted badly to ask her, to know if she was okay, if she needed anything, but she wasn't opening up to him, so out of respect, he didn't bring it up and kept his distance.

On a late night the next day, he swung by her house and noticed her on the roof. He landed softly, hiding behind the chimney atop her house. He knew this was weird, but he really did want to know if she was okay and he would reveal his presence as soon as-

"Hey, Spidey."

Oh.

She knew he was here.

"You know," her voice was small as she let out a tired laugh, "It's not hard to miss you swinging through the sky."

Ricky came out from behind the chimney as he said in his own soft voice, "I should work on that, then."

He took a seat next to her on the rooftop. He knew she was purposely not looking at him, but it was hard to miss her tear stained face and red eyes. "Hey, uh… Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," she whispered.

"You sure?" Ricky asked her, a frown forming on his face.

"Yeah…" she said.

Ricky let out a small sigh, deciding not to push her into saying something she wasn't ready to, so they sat in silence. He watched the stars and she did as well, but no words were exchanged - Just a comfortable silence between two people.

After what felt like a while, Gina spoke up. "I might have to move again…" she said, her eyes brimming with tears.

Ricky felt numb at her sentence. "What?"

"I might have to move again," Gina repeated, looking up at Ricky finally. "We've been here almost a year and I had hope that we would stay this time… But my mother's job requires us to move constantly and I… I don't want to lose my new friends."

"I…" Ricky didn't know what to say. His heart hurt. "I'm sorry… I…"

"This is the first time I've felt like I've belonged and fit in with the other students. It's the first time I've made friends and the first time I… I felt close to someone."

It was silent again, this time uncomfortable, before Ricky, doing his best not to sound disheartened at this news, said, "I… I don't know what to tell you, ma'am, and I'm sorry, but my advice… My advice is to cherish the days you have left with them and even when you leave, you don't have to shut them out permanently. If you… If you feel these people are people you want to stay close to, then do that… Whether it's writing letters or texting or calling them… Hey, I can even send them a personal message if you want."

That got a small laugh out of Gina. "Will you? All the way to Washington?"

"Well, am I a superhero or am I not?" Ricky joked with her. He put a hand on her shoulder. "But really… If you ever need anything, I'm always a swing away."

Gina rose an eyebrow. "A swing?"

"Maybe a few swings, but for you, I'll figure out how to make it one," he laughed.

A small smile crossed Gina's face.

"There's that smile," he grinned.

"Hey, Spidey?"

"Yeah?"

"There's this friend at school… Remember that boy I was telling you about? Ricky. Do you think… Even if I leave, do you think he'll still want to be friends? I… I really like him as a friend."

Ignoring the beating of his own heart, Ricky answered, "I have a feeling he will. He sounds like a sweet guy."

"He is," Gina smiled, looking back up at the stars.

While his heart was hurting from knowing that she might have to leave, Ricky coughed as he stood up in his seat. "Well, ma'am, I'm glad we had this talk and I hope you-"

"Gina."

Ricky blinked beneath his mask. "What?"

"Gina. My name is Gina," she told him. "You're very formal, so knowing my name wouldn't hurt so bad, would it?"

"Gina. I like that name," the masked superhero said. "I'm Spiderman, if you didn't know."

As Gina stood up, she snorted lightly. "Who doesn't know?"

"You never know."

"Hey, Spidey?"

"Wh-" 

Ricky was cut off by the girl in front of him giving him a kiss on his masked cheek. "Goodnight, Spidey."

"Hah…"

Ricky was sure he was making a fool of himself because he watched her climb off the roof as he stood there in stunned silence, touching the place where her lips had touched his masked cheek. "Good… Goodnight, Gina…" he whispered to himself in a peaceful daze.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
